


Substitute

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fontcest, M/M, NSFW, One Sided Love, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, humping, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Sometimes a hand doesn't cut it when you're having some alone time.





	

“..Ugh..fuck me..”.

 

It was about 2 am that quiet night when Papyrus woke up from a dead sleep and now was pretty much tossing and turning on the messy mattress he called a bed, his body feeling the affects of wanting to go back to sleep but yet for the life of him he just couldn’t. God how he hated times like these and it wasn’t like he could just get up and walk around, least he disturb his brother who was sleeping in the other room. No he couldn’t do that to Sans. After all the little guy had been having rather tougher training sessions with Alphys as of late so he needed all the rest he could get. He’d just have to lay there and hopefully go back to sleep..somehow. Letting out another sigh for the umpteenth time did he finally settle onto his back, black pupils gazing up at the blank ceiling of his room letting thoughts roam in his skull, briefly wondering on what his sibling was dreaming about.

 

 _“Probably about being a royal guard like he’s always wanted”_ he pondered to himself with a bit of a chuckle, thinking about the excited starry eyed monster prattling on and on of his goal which wasn’t per say a bad one to have and it kept the hyperactive skeleton occupied mostly but..sometimes the taller sibling wondered if it was a good idea to have let him try to join the kings men? It was a very important job, and while he was proud of the other for wanting to accomplish something so hard to reach..Papyrus wasn’t sure he’d actually mind it that well when the time did come that Alphys would deem the short monster into their ranks once and for all. It was dangerous if any threat should happen upon in their realm, or try to hurt their ruler, not that there had been in any in such a very long time but still it was best to be prepared as they said. Keep one’s mind sharp in case anything should happen.

 

Sure Sans could be capable of taking care of himself, he was a decent fighter by far yet all the what ifs sometimes would plague the smoker’s anxiety, worrying of all the bad things that could happen if something like that ever did happen that they had to protect the people of the underground. He could get seriously injured..or worse..god the thought of losing his dear brother was the most scariest thing to picture and Papyrus’s world would surely shatter if he lost the one thing in this realm that mattered to him above anything else. Feeling his soul flutter in his rib cage did he take a few deep breathes to calm himself down, one of his hands placing over his eye sockets while images of his precious star flashed before him which didn’t help any in the least when mixtures of guilt and lust tore into him before rolling onto his side to try to ignore it.

 

He knew it was taboo, that it was wrong and disgusting for him to feel this way but..he just couldn’t help himself. His brother was his everything, his world, his rock to keep him sane..and as often as they told each other they loved one other and sometimes held hands, Sans would never know just how more deeper the taller monster felt for him; being too much of a coward to confess his love. Too afraid of the possible rejection he might receive which only increased his worry more so on the times his skull wandered into that territory. So here he was caught in a web of unrequited love, allowing himself to only let his fantasies play on what could be more but in reality had to pretend like things weren’t any different then they had been. Which was very hard to do when you were crushing on someone so damn adorable as his older brother.

 

Warmth pooled up from his pubis, phalanges digging into the blankets for his magic had begun to stir and form a dimly glowing bulge in his pants since he hadn’t bothered to change out of his usual khaki shorts and honey mixed with nicotine scented hoodie. “God damn it all why now?” Papyrus muttered to himself in annoyance as he pulled the blankets away to gaze down upon himself, knowing now he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until the problem was resolved right away even though he was playing with fire by doing this right when his sibling was sleeping on the other side of the bedroom walls. But..there was no chance he’d wake up right? He’d been sleeping like a rock the last few nights so surely that would be fine? 

 

“Well..guess it can’t be helped. Mmn..maybe after this I can finally sleep” he muttered while a hand slid downward to idly run the tips of his fingers along the aching bulge which sent a shiver of pleasure down his vertebra. This wasn’t his first rodeo he’d done, hell he’d masturbated on a regular basis but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t all the more fun when doing it without getting caught; a hand covering over his mouth to muffle a moan while the other one eagerly unzipped his fly to let his throbbing cock push out into the open.

 

Rolling onto his back with his legs bent at the knee it didn’t take very long for the smoker to gain a steady rhythm, breath coming out in low pants as his body arched every so often at the sensations assaulting him, digits teasing the glowing foreskin by running his thumb over it. “N-Ngh..haa..hhann..f-fuck..” he moaned softly while closing his eyes, letting his imagination take over just like it always did by picturing his darling brother between his legs, wrapping his round mouth around his dick as he gradually took almost half of his length inside, “Sss..G-God damn it..S-Sans..aah!”. 

 

His hips bucked into his hand, trying to stimulate himself more. Normally this combination would be cutting it, that eventually he’d be reaching his peek orgasm in no time but after several minutes passed, probably about a good 30 or so it was becoming obvious to him that despite everything he was doing right now..it wasn’t working. He even tried to move his hand more faster and rougher then before which felt really good however it only left him feeling pent up still, aching and his wrist becoming tired from the movements.

 

“Rrr..s-shit..w-why won’t I cum?” he growled in sexual frustration, stopping momentarily to catch his breath glaring up at the ceiling like it was its fault for putting him in this mess in the first place. He needed something different..but what? Clearly a hand wasn’t working it now this time and as his skull wracked with ideas did his head turn over slightly to glance down at the pillows that was resting under his head thinking, _“Hnn..well..it is soft..its not like a blanket but its got a form to it..and its small just like him..”_. At that thought alone did a whine surface, swallowing a non existent lump in his throat while his face burned at what he was seriously contemplating right now. Was he really going to do that? Jesus..he was a sick freak.

 

At this point in time it wasn’t the place to be mentally beating himself up, now too horny to care as Papyrus quietly adjusted himself on his bed, getting up on his hands and knees while sliding the pillows underneath him and piling them up on top of each other so it wasn’t so low to the mattress, “Haa..o-okay now..let’s see here..”. It was awkward at first, trying to make a bunch of pillows take shape like he was about to screw an actual being but as his front half lowered a bit, the rear end of the top pillow he’d been sleeping on positioned perfectly against his cock before slowly beginning to thrust into it, his tongue poked out of his mouth at the building friction with his eyes rolling back into his skull.

 

“O-Oh holy-!M-mphhgh!” he hissed in delight, his teeth clamping down on part of the pillow to keep him from being too loud while the sounds of the fabric floated softly around the dark room; the squeak of springs chiming in unison for the pace of his hips shifted frantically at the delicious bliss coursing through his body. Sure it looked pretty stupid of him, as if he were a dog humping a couch cushion, but fuck it he was desperate! It didn’t matter to him now that his vision was clouded with lust, imagining the feel of the plush pillow this throbbing cock was smacking against was inside of his beloved Sans. Precum had already formed a wet patch at the continuous motions back and forth, picturing the short skeleton beneath him crying out in pleasure, causing the taller monster to grunt at the intensity of his hips beginning to pound harder into the pillow.

 

Mmm..haa..ffffuck this feels b-better then a hand” Papyrus panted to himself even though in reality he knew actually feeling his brother’s touch against him would be ten times more blissful but for now this was doing its job a lot better, tongue dangling from his mouth panting heavily, “S-Shit..t-this is so strange..and yet so fucking..nn..g-good god damn it..augh..haaa..ahh..Sans…S-Saaaans..I want you so bad..I-I want to..hnn!..c-cum all over you..a-all over th-those..mmn..adorable bones of yours..haa..y-you’d like that wouldn’t you, b-bro? N-Nyeheh”. Course he knew what he was seeing in his minds eye was just a fantasy, nothing more, and that the phantom image of his beautiful sibling staring up at him wouldn’t actually respond but he could dream. He’d heard the others voice a thousands times to remember just the right pitch, the sounds of his infectious giggle..almost like he was breathing right against his skull.

 

_Mweheheh…cum for me, Papy~_

 

“H-Haa! Oh f-fuck!” he cried out as a jolt of pleasure went through him from the image causing him to arch his upper body upward, phalanges digging into the pillow now while his hips continued thrusting into the pillow, sweat glistening down the side of his skull for the room felt too hot from his vigorous masturbation and yet he was too in the zone to bother removing his clothes. In fact it only made the experience all the more better truthfully. The softness of the pillow combined with the now soaked patch was sending heavenly pleasure against his cock, a whine coming from the back of his throat when he felt the familiar sensation of his long awaited orgasm about to approach, “Ngh!..Y-yes fucking shit a-almost..mnn..mmrnn..h-haan! Ahn! O-Oh god I’m gonna..! ..A-Ahhngnn!”. Clenching his jaw tightly did Papyrus’s hips erratically pound into the pillow until his spine arched back, pleasure crashing against his senses while his eyes squeezed shut, tears forming at the corner of his eye sockets he had came so hard into the pillow with ropes of orange glowing liquid ejaculated all over it.

 

Panting as though he’d just ran for miles did once his body was spent he collapsed uncaring onto the soiled object, utter satisfaction spreading across his face while he licked his tongue across his mouth, giving the pillow a pat though snorting to himself at how silly it was, “That’ll do pillow..that’ll..do..”. Least now he was finally able to go back to sleep which he promptly conked out within a matter of seconds while the traces of his magic vanished. Problem was he wasn’t quite prepared for Sans to come barging into his room early the next morning and questioning why the fly of his pants was open as well as why his pillow was damp.

–

End


End file.
